The Savior's Savior (AU)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS liés les uns aux autres et basés sur le Captain Swan qui formeront l'histoire d'un Killian fils de roi faisant par hasard la rencontre d'une Emma orpheline et dépourvue de magie.
1. J-7

**Cette idée m'est venue subitement un soir alors que je rentrais de cours. Je ne voulais pas en faire une véritable histoire, parce que j'en avais déjà une que je venais de commencer, alors j'ai décidé à la place d'en faire un recueil de quelques petits OS dont j'en posterai un par jour. Huit, pour être exacte.**

 **Pourquoi ce nombre ? Tout simplement car lundi prochain sera un jour particulier. Et que comme Noël a son calendrier de l'Avent, un anniversaire peut aussi bien avoir de quoi patienter la semaine précédent la date fatidique…**

 **Eh oui, _Hook972_ , j'ai peut-être du mal avec les chiffres, mais il y en a certains que je n'oublie pas ! Comme tu l'auras compris, ceci est pour toi, une sorte de ****« cadeau** **». Huit scènes d'un AU qui se suivront chronologiquement et formeront au final une mini-fiction dont** **l'épilogue sera publié le 4 janvier.**

 **Le choix d'OS plutôt que de véritables chapitres a été fait pour atteindre plus rapidement le but, puisque je n'aurais jamais pu finir à temps sinon. Même si je n'en ai pas trop révélé dans le résumé pour garder un peu de surprise, sachez tout de même pour une meilleure compréhension que Killian et Liam, en plus d'être des princes, ont gardé leur statut de la série avant que ce dernier ne meure – c'est-à-dire respectivement capitaine et lieutenant du _Joyau du Royaume_.**

 **Aussi, elle a été commencée et imaginée fin novembre, donc tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre sur Killian et sa famille dans le 5x11 n'a pas pu être utilisé (et puis de tout façon, en tant que AU ces nouvelles informations n'auraient pas du tout collé).**

 **Enfin bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette petite** ** **« surprise** **»** te plaira, mate, et que ce compte-à-rebours te donnera davantage envie d'arriver à ce jour où tu prendras un an de plus (même si je sais que ça ne vaut pas la sortie de _The Dust Storm_ qu'on attend toujours et que tu voulais ce jour-là ahah) :3**

* * *

« Killian, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune homme, qui se trouvait assis autour de la table d'une taverne avec ses compagnons de voyage, fut subitement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son frère qui l'avait interpellé. Après avoir passé tout le début de l'été en mer pour une mission, les membres du _Joyau du Royaume_ venaient de rentrer chez eux et fêtaient actuellement leur retour. Le lieutenant, exténué suite à leur long périple, avait laissé divaguer son esprit au fil des paroles de son aîné.

« Excuse-moi, Liam. Que disais-tu ?

– Rien de bien important… Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le bouclé devant son air ailleurs.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. Je suis seulement fatigué. D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer me reposer. »

En tant que capitaine de la marine royale, le plus vieux avait pour obligation de rester jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Mais Killian, lui, ne tiendrait jamais jusque-là – ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, et ses camarades avaient tout juste commandé une nouvelle tournée de boissons, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir de l'auberge. C'est pourquoi il les quitta après avoir reçu l'accord de son frère.

« On se retrouve au château, lui fit-il alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la sortie. »

Dehors, une légère brise venait rafraîchir quelque peu le garçon en cette douce soirée de début du mois d'août. La lune se trouvait haute dans le ciel ; la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, Killian se dirigea jusqu'à chez lui d'un pas lent alors qu'il profitait du paysage alentours.

 _Aucune vue n'était plus belle que celle du reflet de cet astre sur les vagues de l'océan._

Toutefois, il fut bien vite coupé dans sa contemplation par des cris étouffés non loin de lui, au beau milieu de la forêt. Il choisit d'abord de ne pas y prêter attention – sûrement étaient-ce simplement des hommes un peu trop alcoolisés en ce soir de fête – mais, lorsqu'il crut percevoir un « à l'aide » peu distinct, il décida finalement d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Lui qui était plus ou moins endormi jusqu'alors fut immédiatement réveillé par la vision qui l'horrifia devant lui.

Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine, se trouvait entre les mains de deux agresseurs qui semblaient en avoir après son corps. En effet, sa longue robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et notamment ouverte en grand au niveau de la poitrine. De plus, alors que l'un d'entre eux la retenait par les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie, l'autre s'en approchait dangereusement tout en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Elle se débattait, protestait, tentait de s'évader, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était coincée.

Le brun comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas même pour songer à un plan. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait devenir le témoin d'une scène qu'il ne voulait clairement pas voir. C'est pourquoi, sans trop réfléchir, il sortit son épée de son fourreau – heureusement qu'il l'avait gardée sur lui – et se mit à découvert pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

« Lâchez-la, ou je vous tue ! les menaça-t-il de son arme. »

Surpris, ils se retournèrent dans la direction de la voix qui venait de s'élever dans les airs et osait les déranger dans leur petite affaire, oubliant un instant leur prisonnière. Cette dernière profita de ce moment d'égarement et du fait que celui qui la gardait avait quelque peu relâché son emprise sur elle pour se libérer et voler la dague qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle lui donna ensuite un coup bien placé qui le fit se recroqueviller à terre, et s'éloigna de ses ravisseurs au plus vite.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas pour autant, comme aurait pu le penser le prince. Au contraire, elle resta à ses côtés, et menaça à son tour ceux qui s'en étaient pris à elle avec sa lame. Ceux-ci, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient à présent aucune chance de s'en sortir puisque l'un d'eux était désarmé et reconnaissant l'enseigne de la marine royale que portait le jeune homme, s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, tels les lâches qu'ils étaient.

La demoiselle attendit qu'ils aient disparu de leur champ de vision pour baisser sa garde. Elle poussa un long soupir et repositionna du mieux qu'elle le put ses vêtements, avant de lever le regard vers son sauveur. Ce dernier avait ses irises océan rivées sur elle à la dévisager avec intensité, immobile. Il était impressionné par l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve malgré la situation dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée.

Quelque peu troublée par cette paire d'yeux qui semblait la percer de part en part, elle décida de briser le silence qui peu à peu s'était installé entre eux.

« Merci… d'être intervenu. Sans vous, je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sortie.

– Vous rigolez, fut ramené subitement à la réalité Killian. Je n'ai presque rien fait, vous savez. »

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta tout de même, faussement vexé :

« Vous m'avez même plutôt privé d'un superbe sauvetage ! »

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme, en levant ses prunelles émeraude au ciel. _Les hommes, tous pareils, à vouloir jouer au héros_ , pensa-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi en danger. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à traîner dans les rues ; elle avait donc dû se sortir de nombreuses situations délicates, et elle savait bien se défendre toute seule à présent. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, autre qu'elle-même, pour la sauver.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle ne s'en serait peut-être pas aussi facilement tirée cette fois si le garçon n'avait pas entendu ses cris. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et lui tendit la main tout en se présentant – chose qu'elle faisait rarement, pourtant, préférant garder son identité secrète, mais il l'avait bien mérité selon elle :

« Swan.

– Swan ?! répéta le brun. C'est votre prénom ?

– Longue histoire, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Disons simplement que c'est en tout cas celui auquel je réponds. »

Elle s'empressa ensuite de changer de sujet, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer davantage.

« Et vous, vous êtes ?

– Killian Jones.

– Comme… comme le roi Jones ? Vous êtes son fils ?

– Lui-même. Son cadet, pour être exact. »

Quelle imbécile, ne pas reconnaître le prince, il fallait le faire, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle remarquait pourtant bien son uniforme qui aurait dû la mettre sur la piste, maintenant qu'il en parlait. Elle se hâta donc de se baisser en une révérence, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Killian, de son côté, la regarda faire en se grattant d'un geste nerveux le derrière de l'oreille, et attendit qu'elle se relève. Cette marque de respect le gênait toujours. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite différemment à cause de son statut ; c'était un homme comme un autre, après tout, fils du souverain Brennan ou pas.

Il allait en faire la remarque à la dénommée Swan, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention et qu'il n'avait pas perçu jusqu'alors. Son ventre. Il était arrondi. Légèrement, certes, mais cependant assez pour que ce soit reconnaissable sans se tromper.

 _Elle était enceinte._

La colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ses agresseurs se multiplia davantage – comment avaient-ils pu s'en prendre à une personne qui portait en elle un pauvre petit être innocent ?! Ils avaient bien fait de fuir. Ils auraient certainement fini pendus pour leur crime, s'il les avait attrapés.

La demoiselle, elle, qui avait suivi le regard du jeune homme sur son abdomen, se mit à le caresser du bout des doigts, comme pour se protéger. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de son état qu'elle faisait tout pour cacher, mais il était apparemment trop tard. Elle pria donc pour qu'il ne lui pose aucune question – elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, surtout pas avec un parfait inconnu en qui, même s'il l'avait aidée, elle n'avait aucune confiance.

Il eut l'air de comprendre à quoi elle pensait, puisque lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque là-dessus et se contenta de l'interroger d'une voix douce :

« D'où venez-vous ? Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous.

– Pas la peine, s'empressa-t-elle de refuser son offre. Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, surtout à une heure pareille.

– Permettez-moi d'insister… Ce ne seraient pas de bonnes manières que de vous laisser seule alors que des malfaiteurs rodent aux alentours. Vous pourriez ne pas vous en sortir si bien cette fois. »

Durant de longues secondes, Swan le dévisagea sans rien répliquer. Elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles qu'il n'était pas prêt à changer d'avis, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne la saurait pas en sécurité. _Foutu gentleman_ , jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité, elle qui détestait se livrer aux autres. Par deux fois déjà, en si peu de temps, il cassait toutes ses convictions de se montrer le plus méfiante possible avec les autres. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un véritable don pour cela…

« Écoutez, c'est très gentil de votre part que de vouloir me ramener chez moi, mais… je n'ai pas de maison, avoua-t-elle donc.

– Comment cela est-ce possible ? s'offusqua le lieutenant.

– Je me suis fait en quelque sorte expulser du dernier endroit où j'habitais. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de moi. J'ai l'habitude de vivre dans les rues, je saurai me débrouiller. Merci encore pour tout, et bonne fin de soirée à vous. »

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais fut coupée dans son élan par le garçon qui la rattrapa immédiatement par le bras.

« Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne ainsi à votre sort ! s'écria-t-il. »

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur de son regard la perturba encore davantage. Il avait tellement l'air concerné par elle et ses problèmes, il semblait tant vouloir l'aider même s'il ne la connaissait pas… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie ainsi d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas vous ramener au château, ajouta-t-il plus calmement après un temps de silence. Néanmoins je connais un lieu parfait où vous pourrez rester jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution. »

La blonde voulut prendre la parole à son tour, lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ceci, mais aucune parole ne daigna passer la barrière de ses lèvres, bien trop touchée. Elle se contenta donc d'accepter de le suivre à travers la forêt et jusqu'à une petite cabane bien cachée derrière de grands feuillages, au milieu d'une clairière dont le sol était parsemé de camélias.

« C'est… magnifique, retrouva enfin ses mots la jeune femme devant la beauté du paysage face à elle. Comment avez-vous déniché cet endroit ?

– A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, avec mon frère et… une amie, nous nous baladions souvent par ici. C'est elle qui l'a trouvée durant l'un de nos jeux.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas si je reste ici ce soir ? »

Suite à cette question, Killian baissa les yeux, qui s'assombrirent aussitôt. La lueur qu'elle reconnut à l'intérieur de ceux-ci quand il les posa à nouveau sur elle lui fit immédiatement regretter ce qu'elle venait de demander, comprenant qu'elle avait sûrement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Malheureusement, expliqua-t-il accompagné d'un faible rictus qu'il tenta malgré sa tristesse apparente de lui adresser, il serait difficile d'avoir son avis sur le sujet…

– Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ?

– Elle est… morte. »

Puis, d'un ton se voulant plus joyeux, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui subitement était devenue pesante – Swan ne savait que répondre à cela – il ajouta :

« Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il m'ait été de connaître, même, alors je suis certain qu'elle serait heureuse de pouvoir aider une âme en détresse.

– Eh, je ne suis pas en détresse ! s'offusqua la demoiselle. C'est vous qui avez insisté pour m'amener ici, je vous signale. »

Cette remarque suffit à faire retrouver entièrement le sourire au brun. Il avait beau ne la connaître que depuis peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette jeune femme exceptionnelle. Elle était si différente de ces filles qui se pavanaient devant lui dans l'espoir qu'il les remarque parce qu'il était beau garçon, ou simplement car elles en avaient après sa fortune de prince. Et que c'était bien plus plaisant que d'avoir affaire à une personne pareille !

Toutefois, même s'il aurait aimé passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie, maintenant qu'il la savait en lieu sûr pour la nuit, il devait rentrer chez lui avant que son frère ne s'inquiète s'il venait à être de retour au château avant lui. Il la salua donc en lui priant de faire comme chez elle, et lui promit de revenir dès le lendemain avec de la nourriture et des vêtements propres et en bon état.

Avant de s'en aller définitivement, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, et lui fit après un léger temps d'hésitation :

« J'espère que vous ne vous ne vous serez pas enfuie quand je reviendrai…

– Vous verrez demain, répliqua la blonde d'un ton amusé. »

Puis il disparut derrière les grands arbres, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la cabane derrière elle. Bizarrement, même si c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait habituellement en de n'importe quelles autres circonstances, elle n'y avait même pas songé cette fois-ci avant que Killian ne lui en fasse la remarque.

 _Car pourquoi partir, alors que pour une fois, elle se sentait (presque) bien ?_


	2. J-6

« Est-ce que tu connais le père ? »

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens. Au plus grand soulagement de Killian, son hôte n'avait pas fui, il l'avait même trouvée en train de l'attendre patiemment devant la cabane alors qu'elle profitait des premiers rayons du soleil de la journée.

Depuis, elle avait pris ses quartiers ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait autre part où aller. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment dépendre de quelqu'un, puisque le garçon, en plus de lui offrir un logement, lui donnait habits et de quoi manger chaque matin mais il avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle reste qu'elle n'avait su refuser. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec elle, à simplement converser ou se promener dans les alentours. Cependant ils ne dépassaient jamais la lisière des bois ; personne ne devait les voir ensemble à cause du statut du prince et celui de la « simple » paysanne.

Cela faisait des jours que le lieutenant avait cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, alors que les robes qu'il faisait passer à la demoiselle – celles de sa défunte mère qu'ils gardaient entassées dans un coin, incapables de les jeter définitivement mais qui ne leur servaient clairement plus – laissait apparaître la grossesse de la blonde. Il avait compris, dès la première fois où il s'était rendu compte de son état, que ce n'était pas un sujet dont elle aimait parler, mais maintenant qu'il commençait à la connaître davantage, il avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Il l'appréciait, et souhaitait donc en apprendre davantage sur elle.

Cette dernière, qui savait pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre, le thème allait être abordé, même si elle aurait aimé oublier cette partie de sa vie, s'arrêta dans sa marche – ils avaient décidé de profiter des dernières chaleurs de cette fin d'été pour se balader – et posa ses irises sur celles de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle poussa un long soupir, rassemblant tout son courage, et démarra son récit :

« Oui. Très bien, même. Nous étions fiancés.

– Vraiment ?! s'étonna Killian. Comment a-t-il pu t'abandonner, alors ?

– Laisse-moi parler. Il venait d'une famille dans le besoin, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il devait voler parfois pour pouvoir manger. Je le sais, parce que… c'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je lui ai volé le pain qu'il avait lui-même dérobé à quelqu'un. Quand il a appris que je vivais seule dans les rues, il m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui. Même s'ils avaient du mal à s'en sortir, ses parents étaient généreux et m'ont acceptée parmi eux. Nous étions jeunes, nous étions seuls… Nous sommes donc rapidement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. J'avais enfin une maison, entourée de personnes qui se souciaient de moi. Nous avions même des projets pour l'avenir, Baelfire – c'est son nom – et moi. Jusqu'au jour où tout a changé. »

Elle fit une courte pause afin de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits – elle avait mal au cœur rien que de repenser à ce moment – avant de continuer :

« Quand j'ai compris que j'étais tombée enceinte de lui, je me suis empressée de lui en faire part. Je pensais que cette nouvelle le rendrait le plus heureux des hommes. Finalement, ça a été tout le contraire. Il m'a… il m'a "gentiment" demandé de m'en aller et de l'oublier à jamais. Il m'a dit que ses parents ne devaient jamais savoir que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ce que j'avais pu faire de mal. Il m'a alors expliqué que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils nous feraient partir de chez eux, tous les deux – ou plutôt, tous les trois – parce qu'ils n'accepteraient pas de nourrir une nouvelle bouche, ils ne pourraient pas l'assumer financièrement. Il a donc fait son choix. C'était soit nous, soit eux. Visiblement, il les a préféré eux. »

Une fois son discours enfin terminé, Swan baissa le regard vers le sol. Elle ne pourrait supporter celui du prince sur elle. Elle avait peur d'y voir à l'intérieur de la pitié, quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucunement besoin. Pourtant, seul du dégoût faisait briller les irises du jeune homme. Du dégoût envers ce Baelfire, qui avait osé abandonner une telle femme, et le produit de leur supposé amour qu'elle portait en elle. Lui n'aurait jamais fait cela.

 _(Lui ne ferait jamais cela.)_

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Il savait qu'aucun « désolé » ni autre phrase du genre ne l'aiderait. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de mettre fin à la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps et positionna ses doigts sous le menton de Swan pour qu'elle pose enfin ses yeux sur lui avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais osé avoir une telle marque d'affection envers elle auparavant – pourtant, il en avait eu envie, à plusieurs occasions, lorsqu'elle laissait sa vulnérabilité qu'elle cherchait tant à cacher apparaître quelques fois, toujours malgré elle – mais il pensait que le moment était venu de se laisser aller et lui montrer sa présence.

La façon dont elle se retint à lui, comme si elle s'accrochait à sa propre vie, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eut raison d'avoir ce geste envers elle. Des larmes se mirent à perler dans le coin de ses pupilles mais elle les arrêta avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, en parler lui avait vraiment fait du bien. De plus, elle commençait à se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir croisé le chemin de cet homme – elle se sentait si bien entre ces bras. En sécurité. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne la lâche jamais.

Malheureusement il finit par se séparer d'elle après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte. Tous deux avaient le cœur qui battait à vive allure dans leur poitrine, mais aucun d'eux ne le laissa paraître. Swan put toutefois apercevoir le malaise du brun alors que sa main se perdait dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Il lui sourit timidement et elle reprit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était à son tour à elle d'en savoir plus sur son passé amoureux. Il ne pouvait clairement pas être pire que le sien, selon elle, il n'aurait donc certainement aucun mal à en parler.

(Et puis, au vu du charme qu'il renvoyait – elle ne pouvait le nier –, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait _beaucoup_ d'histoires à lui raconter, qui finiraient sûrement de lui remonter le moral.)

« Et toi alors, le questionna-t-elle, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

– Jamais, répondit le prince avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Ou du moins, pas depuis que j'avais dix ans, mais je ne sais pas si ça compte ? »

La blonde fut étonnée de cette réponse et du comportement renfermé qu'avait adopté le jeune homme suite à cette interrogation, mais elle affirma tout de même en essayant de faire abstraction de tout ceci (elle avait toutefois une petite idée de ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil) :

« Bien sûr que si ! C'était… c'était ton amie d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a trouvé la cabane, et cet endroit ?

– Oui. Elle s'appelait Emma. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre fois, c'était l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai connues. Elle était la fille des souverains de la Forêt Enchantée et tout ce dont elle aspirait quand elle serait reine était de rendre sa fin heureuse à tout le monde. C'était son devoir, d'après elle. Elle était très têtue et courageuse, aussi – un peu comme toi, en fait. Je pense que vous vous seriez beaucoup appréciées. Avec mon frère, nous nous disputions souvent à son sujet. Nous nous "battions" pour elle. »

Il se coupa un moment dans son récit, un rictus mélancolique au bord des lèvres, alors qu'il se remémorait son enfance et cette « guerre » entre son aîné et lui qui amusait beaucoup la fillette, à l'époque.

« Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, se reprit-il. Après tout, je n'étais pas l'héritier au trône. Ça ne m'empêchait tout de même pas de vouloir gagner son cœur. Pas en trichant, non ; simplement car elle m'aurait voulu moi. Elle n'a malheureusement jamais eu le temps de réellement choisir l'un de nous. Regina, la méchante reine et ennemie jurée de ses parents, a fini par gagner le combat qu'ils menaient contre elle depuis si longtemps. Elle a repris le royaume et a décimé toute la famille royale. Et ce jour-là, en plus de perdre ma meilleure amie, la fille que j'aimais, celle avec qui je me voyais peut-être marié plus tard… j'ai aussi perdu ma mère. Elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie, à l'époque, et cette nouvelle a fini de l'achever. Depuis, tu comprendras que j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ce qui a un rapport avec l'amour, surtout lorsque les prétendantes que l'on me présente n'en ont soit qu'à mon argent et mon statut, soit qu'à mon physique qu'elles qualifient "d'avantageux". »

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais s'avisa finalement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à révéler son terrible secret. A lui avouer que tout ceci était ce qu'il pensait avant de la rencontrer. Qu'il était peut-être en train de lui mentir. Que son avis commençait peut-être à changer.

Parce qu'il était peut-être en train de retomber amoureux, finalement. _D'elle, bien entendu._

A quoi bon lui en faire part, de toute façon ? Même si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle venait à ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard – ce dont il doutait grandement –, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre une véritable idylle ensemble de part leur différence de statut. Le peuple et son père ne les accepteraient pas. C'est pourquoi il resta silencieux tandis que de son côté, la jeune fille attrapait sa main et la serrait dans la sienne pour à son tour lui faire part de sa présence et ainsi tenter de le réconforter quelque peu.

Ils devaient faire un beau tableau ainsi, ces deux âmes brisées par le passé qui se retenaient l'une à l'autre au beau milieu d'un champ de camélias, seuls au monde, comme ils l'avaient finalement toujours été même lorsqu'ils étaient entourés…

(Il restait cependant un peu d'espoir, au fond. Ils ne seraient pas là, sinon. Peut-être même que cet espoir se trouvait juste devant eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent.)

* * *

 **Les choses avancent peut-être un peu vite mais en même temps, il n'y a que huit OS, d'où le fait qu'il y ait mention de sentiments chez Killian dès le deuxième…**


	3. J-5

Liam se trouvait au port en compagnie de quelques autres membres de l'équipage du _Joyau du Royaume_ lorsqu'il aperçut son père s'approcher du groupe qu'ils formaient. Ils s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et le rejoignit, surpris de le voir ici de si bon matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Père ! s'exclama-t-il donc. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. A la place, il regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose – ou plutôt, quelqu'un –, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils aîné. Il soupira et lui demanda à son tour :

« As-tu vu Killian ?

– Euh… non. A vrai dire, ça fait quelques temps qu'il n'est pas revenu au port. Pourquoi ? »

Cette explication ne sembla pas plaire au souverain, qui poussa un autre long soupir désespéré. Ses doutes commençaient à se justifier, et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il ignora à nouveau l'interrogation du bouclé ; il devait percer ce mystère à jour.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il fait de ses journées ?

– Non… Père, quel est le problème avec lui ? s'impatienta Liam, légèrement inquiet à présent.

– Je ne sais pas, justement, avoua son vis-à-vis. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il a changé de comportement, depuis… depuis que vous êtes rentrés de votre excursion, cet été ? S'est-il passé quelque chose là-bas dont vous ne m'avez pas fait part ?

– Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air étrange lorsque nous nous trouvions à la taverne pour fêter notre retour, mais il m'a assuré qu'il était simplement fatigué. Cependant, j'ai moi aussi aperçu ce dont vous parlez. J'irai le voir ce soir, si vous le souhaitez.

– Je voudrais bien, oui. Après tout, il s'est toujours montré plus proche de toi et de votre mère que de moi, il se confiera certainement plus facilement… »

Cette fois davantage soulagé qu'à son arrivée (bien que n'en ayant pas assez appris à son goût tout de même) et n'ayant plus rien à faire en ce lieu, le roi Brennan quitta son enfant suite à ces mots et retourna au château, où beaucoup de travail l'attendait – le froid arrivait à grands pas. Le garçon, de son côté, resta un moment immobile à suivre la silhouette de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse petit à petit de son champ de vision tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il était vrai que lui non plus ne reconnaissait plus Killian. Il s'en allait des jours entiers sans jamais faire part de sa destination, et revenait la plupart du temps un grand sourire au bord des lèvres, même si parfois plus attristé et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées dont il était difficile de l'en sortir. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de demander à son cadet ce qui lui arrivait, mais il lui donnait toujours la même excuse : il était simplement heureux d'être de retour au royaume, et profitait de son temps libre pour se balader à travers ces paysages qui lui avaient tant manqué. Néanmoins Liam n'était pas dupe et savait lorsque l'autre mentait ; il lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d' _important_.

Il se promit donc d'insister davantage lorsqu'il le retrouverait le soir-même, afin d'enfin avoir connaissance de ses supposés secrets. En attendant, il tenta d'oublier tout ceci pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient patiemment là où il les avait laissés avant de partir parler avec son père.

* * *

« Killian, ne me lâche pas, j'ai peur ! »

L'intéressé ne put s'empêcher de rire face au cri de terreur que poussa la jeune femme lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, son corps entier à présent recouvert par l'eau du lac dans lequel ils se baignaient. Il ria toutefois moins quand elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son bras et qu'elle pressa si fort dessus qu'il fut certain qu'il en aurait des marques pendant plusieurs jours. Il s'en souciait guère, pourtant. Il n'avait qu'à lancer un regard en direction de la blonde, qui souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant, pour oublier totalement sa douleur.

Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même puisque tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que sa propre idée.

En effet, quand Swan lui avait avoué quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle ne savait pas nager alors qu'ils passaient près d'un étang, il s'était immédiatement proposé de lui apprendre. Selon lui, elle ratait quelque chose – discours peu étonnant venant d'un homme qui vivait la plupart de son temps sur les mers. Il n'avait cependant pas mesuré sur le moment les possibles conséquences de son offre. Comme celle de la voir à moitié dénudée par exemple, avec son corps si parfait et sa grossesse plus que voyante à présent (elle en était déjà à sept mois, dont trois passés en sa compagnie) qui la rendait belle encore davantage. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé à l'éventualité qu'elle se collerait autant à lui, effrayée à la simple idée de se noyer.

(Elle non plus ne restait pas indifférente face à cette peau bronzée par le soleil et ce torse musclé, et elle aussi regretta rapidement d'avoir accepté. Même si elle en profita tout de même finalement quelque peu, exagérant faussement sa peur pour rester bien logée contre lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle se sentait si bien en sa présence, entre ces bras qui la rassuraient. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus s'il était si adorable, à vouloir tout faire pour la mettre le plus à l'aise possible tout en lui faisant part de ses connaissances.)

Toutefois, une fois abstraction faite de ces légers problèmes, ils passèrent un moment des plus agréables dans l'eau. La jeune femme ne put qu'être d'accord avec le lieutenant quand elle se sentit un peu mieux dans ce nouvel environnement : elle avait vraiment raté quelque chose. (Malheureusement, durant sa triste existence d'orpheline à errer dans les rues, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour prendre du plaisir et s'amuser.)

Alors qu'ils se laissaient aller couchés sur le dos main dans la main (la blonde s'était justifiée en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à essayer toute seule, mais elle appréciait surtout un peu trop son contact, ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à Killian cependant) dans un silence apaisant, le garçon laissa son regard se poser sur l'abdomen de son amie. Sans bouger ni même relever la tête vers elle, il brisa la quiétude de l'instant et déclara simplement pour engager la conversation :

« Tu sais, l'eau… Il paraît que c'est bon pour le bébé. »

Cette remarque valut un long soupir de la part de Swan. Depuis plusieurs jours, alors que le terme approchait de plus en plus vite, elle avait réfléchi à son avenir et en était venue à une conclusion qui lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser. C'est pourquoi, n'en pouvant plus de garder ceci pour elle et sentant le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, elle se releva pour faire face au brun et lui demanda d'un ton des plus désespérés, profitant de la situation pour aborder le douloureux sujet :

« Comment vais-je faire, Killian ?

– De quoi ? demanda celui-ci, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir et prenant la même position que la jeune femme à ses côtés.

– Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour l'élever seule, dans ces conditions ? Je pensais… je pensais trouver une famille qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, et le leur donner. Pour qu'il ait droit à sa meilleure chance. Il sera toujours plus heureux qu'avec moi. »

Le prince resta de longues minutes silencieux à dévisager la blonde, attristé par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Il savait à quel point elle tenait déjà à ce fœtus qui grandissait en elle. Il l'avait plusieurs fois surprise en train de lui parler et lui raconter des histoires. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, et que même s'il accepterait de la garder dans sa cabane le temps qu'il faudrait, toute la vie même si elle le souhaitait, ce n'était pas l'avenir auquel elle aspirait pour son futur enfant. Elle pensait au mieux pour lui. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir le lui offrir, de ne pas être capable de l'aider davantage que ce qu'il faisait déjà.

Aussi, une autre chose lui brisait le cœur, une peine plus égoïste cette fois. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle s'enfuirait à jamais dès lors que l'accouchement serait terminé, parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas être « entretenue » par quelqu'un éternellement. Sauf qu'il était bien trop attaché à elle pour songer à ne plus la voir tous les jours…

« Swan… Je suis certain qu'il y a une autre solution, prit-il finalement à nouveau la parole.

– Non. Tu sais tout autant que moi que je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours. Tu en as déjà bien trop fait pour moi, j'abuse de ton hospitalité depuis trop longtemps, je ne veux pas t'imposer un enfant à devoir nourrir, en cachette du roi, en plus. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça.

– Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas me l'imposer mais… tout le contraire, que c'est ce que je voudrais ? Que vous restiez, avec moi, tous les deux ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la blonde de le contempler sans rien dire. Ses irises océan étaient criantes de vérité. Ce qui lui fit peur, au plus profond d'elle-même. Parce que même le père biologique avait préféré ses parents à sa future famille alors que Killian, qui n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, était prêt à se mettre le souverain à dos pour eux. Et parce que ceci réveilla au fond d'elle un autre secret qu'elle cherchait à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même depuis quelques semaines.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Éperdument, d'une façon qu'elle s'était dit ne plus jamais tomber. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, pourtant ; les princes n'avaient rien à faire avec les paysannes, après tout. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua en baissant le regard :

« C'est impossible, tu en as tout autant conscience que moi.

– Peut-être que non, ça ne l'est pas. Mon statut ne devrait pas choisir à ma place avec qui je veux être… Je…

– Killian, le coupa la jeune femme avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre, je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… »

Puis elle laissa son front reposer sur le sien, ses mains fermement agrippées aux siennes tout en fermant les yeux – elle ne pourrait supporter son regard. Ils restèrent un long moment muets, jusqu'à ce que Swan ne brise et le silence, et leur tendre proximité.

« Sortons, fit-elle. Je commence à avoir froid. »

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements d'hiver – heureusement que les lacs du pays gardaient leur chaleur toute l'année – et rejoignirent la cabane pour se sécher au coin du feu, confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre enroulés dans une couverture. (Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, de devoir toujours sentir la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés, le plus proche possible, même s'ils savaient que tout ceci ne mènerait jamais à plus, jamais à rien.)

Swan finit par s'endormir ainsi et alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher au-dehors, Killian dut s'en aller s'il ne voulait pas être trop en retard chez lui et ainsi éveiller davantage les soupçons que sa famille avait déjà à son égard. Il porta donc la blonde jusqu'à son lit de fortune, hésita un instant à la réveiller pour la prévenir qu'il partait mais renonça au dernier moment, déposant simplement un doux baiser sur son front avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Bonne nuit, _princesse_. »

(Si seulement elle en avait été une. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour eux…)

* * *

Alors que Killian se trouvait couché sur son lit à réfléchir, il fut sorti de ses pensées par de légers coups contre sa porte. La personne à l'origine de ce son n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et entra dans la pièce. Le brun n'eut pas à tourner le regard pour comprendre qui venait d'entrer : Liam.

« Tu es arrivé en retard pour le dîner, constata celui-ci alors qu'il se trouvait debout devant l'entrée.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer pendant que je me promenais. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour cette raison que tu es venu me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il daigna enfin se relever et poser ses irises sur son interlocuteur. Il paraissait nerveux, sa main perdue dans ses boucles et la tête détournée de lui. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais il devait savoir ce que son petit frère cherchait tant à cacher.

Avant de prendre la parole, son aîné vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Killian… que se passe-t-il ? en vint-il directement au fait.

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi s'il-te-plaît, on se connaît par cœur tous les deux. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, tu as changé de comportement. Même Père l'a remarqué, il est venu me voir ce matin, et m'a demandé de te parler.

– Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je suis simplement heureux d'être de retour ici.

– Killian… Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette excuse, cette fois. Je ne quitterai pas ta chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. Je suis ton frère, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »

L'intéressé poussa un long soupir en baissant les yeux. Il avait conscience qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois, l'autre brun était tout aussi têtu que lui, si ce n'est même plus. C'est pourquoi il décida de lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, en parler à quelqu'un lui ferait peut-être du bien, surtout après ce qu'il avait confié à Swan durant l'après-midi.

« D'accord, je vais te dire ce qui se passe. Mais je t'en prie, jure-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Père, quel que soit ton avis sur la question. S'il venait à l'apprendre…

– Killian, qu'as-tu fait ?! le coupa l'autre, tout à coup beaucoup plus inquiet.

– Rien de grave, je t'assure. Mais promets-moi…

– Bien, tu as ma parole.

– Merci. Je suppose que tu te souviens, cet été, lorsque nous sommes revenus de notre voyage en mer et que je t'ai dit que j'allais retourner au château ? Sur le chemin, j'ai trouvé deux hommes prêts à faire du mal à une pauvre innocente, alors j'ai voulu l'aider. Sauf que quand je lui ai demandé où elle habitait pour pouvoir la raccompagner chez elle, elle m'a avoué ne pas avoir de maison. Elle était seule, et… et enceinte d'assez longtemps pour que ce soit visible. Alors je lui ai proposé de la loger dans notre cachette d'enfance et lui fournir de la nourriture en attendant qu'on trouve une solution pour elle… C'est donc à ses côtés que je passe mes journées. »

La question que lui posa Liam suite à cette révélation le prit de court. Il s'attendait à de nombreux reproches, d'autres interrogations, quoique ce soit d'autre que _cela_. Mais, après tout, venant de son frère, ce n'était pas si étonnant, finalement. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu l'aimes ?

– Non ! s'empressa tout de même vainement de nier le plus jeune.

– Killian…

– Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que je l'apprécie… _beaucoup_ ? »

S'il devait lui dire la vérité, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

« Et elle, est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ? continua le plus vieux sans faire la moindre remarque sur cet aveu de sentiments.

– A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai la forte impression que oui. Même si je préférerais que non, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à souffrir de la situation, elle aussi. Puisqu'on ne pourra de toute façon jamais être ensemble, quoi qu'il en soit.

– Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

Il lui parla ensuite du plan de la jeune femme concernant son futur bébé, ainsi que le fait qu'il aimerait au moins pouvoir l'aider à le garder, car il savait que c'est ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle-même – même si elle ne le ferait pas, pour son bien à lui. Ils conversèrent pendant un long moment, essayant tous deux de trouver une solution au problème. C'est alors que Killian se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû révéler ce secret qui commençait vraiment à lui peser bien plus tôt au plus vieux, car il arrivait à calmer ses doutes et ses peines en quelques mots seulement, comme il l'avait toujours fait, d'ailleurs.

Malheureusement, malgré tous leurs efforts combiné, même lui ne trouva rien de bien concluant pour que cette histoire puisse avoir sa propre fin heureuse.

(Si Emma avait été là, elle aurait tout de suite su quoi faire, ne purent-ils s'empêcher de penser… Après tout, dans leur trio, c'était elle qui était douée pour ce genre de choses.)


	4. J-4

**Cet OS est le plus court de tous, mais je voulais absolument le couper là où il se termine, et je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment plus à dire sur la scène en général, alors voilà :)**

* * *

Depuis ce jour où Killian avait fait part à Swan son envie de rester à ses côtés – à _leurs_ côtés, avec son futur enfant – et qu'il avait révélé son secret à son frère dans le but de trouver une solution pour aider la jeune femme, quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux amis. En effet, même si le garçon continuait de lui rendre visite chaque matin et demeurait à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible, ils semblaient gênés dès lors qu'ils se touchaient ou que leur regard se posait sur l'autre plus que de raison. Ils avaient parfaitement connaissance des sentiments que chacun d'eux éprouvaient, mais ne pouvaient pas les laisser prendre le dessus.

C'est pourquoi, n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance pesante qui régnait à présent, la blonde décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Ainsi, elle pourrait partir à la recherche de la future famille d'accueil du fœtus dont la naissance approchait de plus en plus. Et puis, elle ne supportait surtout plus de lire toute la peine que pouvait ressentir le lieutenant dans ses irises même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de la cacher derrière des sourires apaisants. La haine qu'elle voyait dans ces pupilles, une haine de soi-même de ne pas être capable de l'aider davantage, lui brisait le cœur.

Il en avait déjà tellement fait, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre qui avait compté dans sa vie, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte…

C'était la nuit et il faisait froid, quelques flocons de neige tombaient du ciel qui ne donnaient à Swan rien d'autre que l'envie de retourner se coucher dans son petit lit au coin du feu mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille vite, afin que le prince ne puisse pas la retrouver lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de son départ. C'était lâche comme décision, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir si elle lui faisait part de son intention. Elle lui laissa tout de même une longue lettre d'adieux et de remerciements qu'elle plaça bien en évidence au-dessus du tas de robes qu'il lui avait prêtées.

Même si la sienne était encore trouée et peu adaptée à l'hiver, jamais elle ne s'en serait allée avec les vêtements de la mère de Killian. Elle ne comptait garder que la couverture qu'il lui avait amenée et qui avait d'ailleurs encore son odeur, à force de s'y être tant de fois enroulés ensemble dedans pour discuter près de la cheminée lors des après-midis les plus rudes. Une fois fin prête, ses affaires rassemblées et un dernier coup d'œil jeté à cette « maison » qui l'avait hébergée durant plusieurs mois, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'apprêta à quitter ces lieux pour de bon.

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas, les yeux remplis de larmes retenues difficilement à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus rien ressentir de la sorte envers qui que ce soit, la main posée sur son ventre sur lequel le bébé donnait parfois de légers coups qui la faisaient d'autant plus souffrir, qu'elle se cogna rapidement contre quelque chose – ou plutôt, quelqu'un – venu barrer son chemin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

« Killian ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Que… que fais-tu ici ?

– Je… j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, expliqua l'intéressé, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à me rendormir sinon. Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter… Où comptais-tu aller comme ça, par un temps pareil, de nuit et si peu vêtue en plus ? »

La blonde laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle resta cependant muette assez longtemps pour que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole sans attendre, d'une voix plus calme cette fois-ci.

« Tu trembles, constata-t-il. Rentrons. Tu m'expliqueras tout quand nous serons à l'abri. »

Puis, à ces mots, il enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de la réchauffer davantage, et la dirigea de nouveau par la main jusqu'à la petite cabane. Une fois arrivés à destination, il la fit s'asseoir en attendant qu'il rallume le feu puis prit place à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait même pas enlevé le vêtement qu'il lui avait prêté même si elle n'avait plus vraiment froid. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

« Je suis désolée, débuta-t-elle alors son récit. Mais il faut que je m'en aille. Afin de trouver la future famille de mon enfant, mais aussi parce que je ne supporte plus la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Si je ne t'en ai pas fait part et comptais partir en cachette, c'est parce que je sais que tu seras contre cette idée, quoi qu'il en soit. Sauf que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux, je ne te pose que des problèmes. Je vois bien que tu vas mal, et que tu t'en veux alors que tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, Killian. Peut-être même la seule bonne chose. Pour ça, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je dois partir. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Elle se leva ensuite et, alors qu'il comptait répliquer quelque chose, certainement la supplier de rester au moins encore un peu, jusqu'à la naissance, elle l'arrêta en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Killian. Ton amie serait si fière de toi, de l'homme que tu es, j'en suis certaine. Merci pour tout. Adieux… »

Puis elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse voir les pleurs se déverser en abondance le long de son visage, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine par la douleur. A l'entente de bruits d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et de pas qui la suivaient elle accéléra l'allure pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive et qu'il la fasse changer d'avis mais malheureusement, elle trébucha dans sa course et se retrouva la tête la première dans la neige.

Évidemment, lui qui s'était arrêté – il savait qu'il devait respecter sa décision – ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir si elle ne s'était pas fait mal dans sa chute. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui releva la tête de ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde enfin. Quand ses irises émeraude se posèrent sur l'océan des siennes, elle ne tint plus et craqua subitement. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme face à elle et ses larmes continuèrent à couler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. De son côté, Killian l'enserra dans son étreinte tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos dans l'espoir de la calmer, ce qui finit par faire effet après de longues minutes de silence.

Alors, quand ses pleurs furent totalement calmés, il la repoussa légèrement pour de nouveau lui faire face. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, en pleine conversation muette, jusqu'à ce que les yeux du brun dérivent vers les lèvres de Swan. Il avait tant envie, depuis si longtemps déjà, de les embrasser… Les prunelles de la blonde suivirent le même chemin. C'est pourquoi ils finirent tous deux, en un même geste, par mettre fin à la courte distance qui les séparaient les unes des autres, les paupières fermées pour davantage apprécier le moment qui allait suivre, décidant de ne plus résister à la tentation et de se laisser aller à leur amour, en dépit des conséquences que ce geste pourrait avoir par la suite.

Malgré toutes les fois où elle avait pu s'imaginer cet instant dans ses rêves les plus insensés, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu anticiper l'intensité d'un tel baiser échangé. Car, lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, une étrange sensation encore plus agréable que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser s'empara de tout son être, comme une renaissance soudaine.

 _Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, elle se souvint de tout._


	5. J-3

**Certains se posaient des questions sur Emma/Swan, voilà donc les réponses…**

 **Et puis bonne année les gens !** **:D**

* * *

Emma et Liam se trouvaient adossés contre un arbre, dans la clairière qu'ils avaient découverte depuis peu, à rire joyeusement ensemble lorsque Killian, qui s'en était allé un instant, apparut à nouveau. Il avait les mains cachées derrière son dos et un timide sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Emma, appela-t-il la fillette pour attirer son attention, incapable de rester immobile et les joues rougies par la gêne. Est-ce que je peux te parler… rien que tous les deux ? »

L'intéressée lança un regard en direction de son ami, intriguée par son comportement, avant de demander au plus vieux d'entre eux si cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester seul quelques minutes. Même si c'était quand même le cas, il n'en fit rien paraître et laissa les deux enfants s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle dès lors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

– Je… j'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

Puis, sans attendre davantage, il lui présenta la fleur qu'il venait de cueillir pour elle : une camélia, ses préférées, dont il en poussait plusieurs dans les alentours. La blondinette laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise avant de se jeter au cou du garçon, visiblement enchantée par ce présent.

« Elle est trop jolie, merci ! s'exclama la petite fille. »

Elle voulut ajouter autre chose, mais fut coupée dans son élan par une voix qui appelait son nom au loin – ses parents la cherchaient. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, ils n'aimaient pas la savoir trop loin du château et refusaient qu'elle ne s'absente trop longtemps, même avec ses camarades qu'ils connaissaient pourtant bien.

Elle poussa donc un long soupir, déçue de devoir déjà partir, avant de se retourner vers Killian et de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue qui s'empourpra encore davantage suite à ce contact avant de partir en courant joyeusement après un dernier au revoir à son autre ami, sa fleur à la main.

Quand le brun vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son aîné, ce dernier lui fit, un air de défaite dans la voix :

« C'est toi qu'elle aime.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ne comprit pas de quoi voulait parler le plus jeune.

– Emma. C'est toi qu'elle aime. Elle me l'a dit… Tu as gagné. »

Le petit prince ne répliqua rien, se contentant de regarder la fillette disparaître peu à peu de leur champ de vision alors que les paroles de son frère résonnaient à son esprit, un doux rictus venant se dessiner peu à peu au bord de ses lèvres, réalisant ce que tout ceci signifiait. _C'est toi qu'elle aime._

Il était heureux. Il était amoureux.

(Malheureusement, ce sentiment de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.)

* * *

« Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

Blanche-Neige déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son enfant, avant de quitter sa chambre qu'elle referma derrière elle. Au-dehors, le roi David l'attendait, un air triste sur le visage. Une fois la poignée refermée, la jeune femme lui demanda :

« Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ?

– J'ai bien peur que oui. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira pour le mieux pour elle. »

La souveraine aurait aimé en être persuadée. Mais comment pouvoir l'être, en ces temps si difficiles, où elle n'était même plus sûre du lendemain ?

Elle vint se blottir contre le torse de son mari, qui caressa ses cheveux bruns pour tenter de la rassurer. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains que leur fille était parfaitement endormie. Ils entrèrent alors à nouveau dans la pièce.

Ils la contemplèrent en silence un long moment, si angélique ainsi, perdue dans ses doux rêves, la camélia que Killian lui avait offert plus tôt dans la journée à ses côtés sur sa table de nuit comme elle leur avait prié de la placer. Alors que quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, la reine s'approcha doucement d'Emma afin de ne surtout pas la réveiller, enleva le collier en or qu'elle portait autour du cou – il était en forme de cygne, cadeau de mariage de la part de David – et l'accrocha autour de celui de son enfant comme souvenir. Puis, après que tous deux l'eurent à nouveau embrassée une dernière fois, Charmant sortit de sa poche une potion qu'il lui fit boire dans son sommeil avec précaution.

« Nous t'aimons tellement, murmura-t-il à son oreille, et nous sommes si désolés de devoir t'abandonner. Sache que nous faisons ceci pour te donner ta meilleure chance… Un jour, peut-être, tu te souviendras et, je l'espère, tu nous pardonneras. »

Il la porta ensuite dans ses bras, prenant bien soin de garder ses couvertures sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et la petite famille sortit du château au beau milieu de la nuit dans la plus grande des discrétions. Personne ne devait être au courant. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à un couvent quelque peu éloigné de toute civilisation, déposèrent le corps devant la porte et frappèrent avant de disparaître aussitôt par peur de se faire remarquer quand on viendrait ouvrir.

Ils ne rentrèrent chez eux qu'à deux. Et, le lendemain, alors qu'Emma se réveillait au beau milieu de nonnes sans aucun souvenir d'où elle venait ni de qui elle était, ses parents se faisaient tuer au centre d'une grande bataille contre la méchante reine Regina, qui se déclara alors souveraine de la Forêt Enchantée. Ils moururent en paix, cependant.

Ils savaient leur enfant en sécurité.

* * *

« Swan ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme, qui avait subitement mis fin à leur baiser avec Killian, avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et des larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle posa une main sur son ventre rond, et serait tombée tant ses jambes tremblaient si elle ne se trouvait pas déjà au sol.

« Swan ? répéta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet face à ce mutisme.

– Emma, arriva-t-elle simplement à murmurer après plusieurs minutes d'un lourd silence. Je… je m'appelle Emma… »

Le prince ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'insinuait-elle par là ? Il souhaita lui demander plus amples informations mais, voyant qu'elle se trouvait en état de choc, il l'aida plutôt à rentrer dans la cabane en la tenant par la taille, où ils seraient au chaud. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse la perturber à ce point, il s'en voulait maintenant presque de l'avoir initié…

Mais était-ce réellement un _simple_ baiser ? Même s'il n'en n'avait pas encore conscience, il s'était révélé être bien davantage. Un briseur de sort, un rappel de souvenirs. Un baiser d'amour véritable, en somme, qui avait ramené _son_ Emma.

Car c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait. La princesse que tout le monde pensait disparue de la Forêt Enchantée.

Cette dernière finit par sortir de son silence après un long moment passé le regard perdu au loin, ses doigts enserrés autour du pendentif qui n'avait jamais quitté son cou et qui lui avait valu son surnom lorsque les religieuses chez qui elle avait passé son enfance l'avaient trouvée, ce cygne qui avait appartenu à sa mère, que son père avait offert. Son cœur se serra encore davantage en pensant à eux, qui avaient tout fait pour la protéger, qui étaient morts sans qu'elle ne puisse leur dire un dernier au revoir…

« Killian, interpella-t-elle le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Ton Emma, celle… celle dont tu n'as cessé de me parler, elle… elle n'est pas morte. C'est… c'est moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce n'est pas possible, elle a péri en même temps que ses parents, pendant la guerre, il n'y a eu aucun survivant chez la famille royale ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire n'importe quoi, c'est assez difficile comme ça même après toutes ces années… Si c'est ça ton idée pour que l'on puisse rester ensemble, sache que ça ne marchera pas. »

La blonde poussa un long soupir. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui racontait que la stricte vérité. Elle-même se sentait toute chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait vu pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait avec elle quelque chose qui ne la quittait jamais puisque étant l'un des rares souvenirs de ceux qu'elle croyait l'avoir lâchement abandonnée, même si elle ne comprenait que maintenant ce que cela signifiait.

Elle sortit donc délicatement une camélia de sa poche, qui semblait enchantée puisque même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas fané, et la tendit au jeune homme. Il la dévisagea un moment sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir – après tout, le champ alentours en était recouvert –, c'est pourquoi elle prit à nouveau la parole :

« Cette fleur, c'est toi qui me l'a offerte, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, lorsque nous étions enfants. Je t'ai embrassé sur la joue pour te remercier, et tu as rougi. C'est ce même jour d'ailleurs, où… où j'ai avoué à Liam que j'étais amoureuse de toi. A vrai dire, je l'étais depuis longtemps déjà. En fait, je l'avais toujours été, depuis le début. Mais je trouvais ça adorable de te voir te battre pour moi, alors… je ne disais rien. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le lieutenant la reconnaisse. Il ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était elle, et le fait que la femme dont il croyait être tombé amoureux depuis quelques semaines était en fait celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, depuis leur enfance.

Il se jeta donc à son cou et la prit dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il ne comptait plus la lâcher. Cependant, il le fit quand même, simplement pour positionner ses doigts sur ses joues qu'il caressa tendrement avant laisser ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… lui fit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Pas un jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à toi, tu sais. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Il se détacha encore un peu plus de leur étreinte pour pouvoir planter ses irises à présent mouillées dans celles de la jeune femme face à lui.

« Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mes parents m'ont fait boire une potion d'oubli la veille de leur mort, avant de me déposer chez des nonnes alors que j'étais endormie – tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé, l'endroit duquel je me suis rapidement enfuie parce que je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place au milieu de ces autres orphelins qu'elles recueillaient. Certainement car ils ne voulaient pas que je me mette en danger inutilement, à essayer de rentrer chez moi ou les venger après avoir vu l'ampleur des dégâts. En tout cas, lorsque tu m'as embrassé… tout m'est revenu en mémoire. Je crois que tu as brisé le sort, Killian. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

Il le savait, oui. Elle était son seul et véritable amour, et il était le sien. Il ne répliqua toutefois d'abord rien, trop troublé par cette révélation pour trouver les bons mots. Mais finalement, une unique phrase accepta de passer la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il brisa à nouveau le court espace créé entre leurs deux corps – une phrase qui valait toutes les autres et qu'il murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle aussitôt, tel un écho. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ces retrouvailles étaient les plus belles et inespérées auxquelles ils auraient pu rêver.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient amoureux.


	6. J-2

**J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire cet OS, c'est celui qui m'a le moins inspirée de tous alors désolée si ça se remarque, je ne savais pas tellement comment me sortir de cette histoire finalement puisque j'avais prévu totalement autre chose à la base…**

* * *

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le faire seul, afin de connaître leurs réactions d'abord ?

– Certain. Je te cache depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Et puis, je sais parfaitement comment il vont réagir. Nous parlions justement il y a peu avec Liam du fait que tu nous manquais énormément… »

Après avoir passé le restant de la nuit, ainsi qu'une partie de la journée suivante, à profiter de leurs retrouvailles, Killian et Emma se trouvaient maintenant main dans la main en route vers le château pour prévenir la famille du jeune homme de la merveilleuse nouvelle. La blonde était quelque peu stressée à l'idée de les revoir, mais le prince avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui – il ne voulait plus la quitter une seule seconde.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au palais, où ils furent dévisagés étrangement par les gardes, qui ne firent cependant pas la moindre remarque. Le lieutenant demanda à l'un d'entre eux de réunir son frère et son père dans la grande salle de réception ; il s'exécuta sans protester. En attendant que ceux-ci ne les rejoignent, le brun profita de leur solitude avec sa bien-aimée pour lui offrir un tendre baiser afin de la rassurer. Cette dernière se détendit légèrement entre ses bras, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre, et qu'elle se relève en un sursaut, le cœur battant à vive allure lorsque les visages si familiers et qui pourtant avaient tant changé de ses proches lui apparurent.

Elle leur fit une révérence en signe de salut, mais les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas lui prêter attention puisqu'ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Killian, étonnés de le voir les doigts liés à ceux de cette inconnue que l'aîné de la fratrie jugea comme étant la demoiselle dont il lui avait parlé.

« Mon fils, brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé entre tous le roi, qui… qui est-ce ?

– Père, répondit l'autre, tout sourire. Laissez-moi vous présenter – ou plutôt, vous _re_ présenter, puisque vous la connaissez déjà – Emma, l'héritière des défunts souverains de la Forêt Enchantée.

– Emma ?! répéta Liam, incrédule.

– Oui, _love_ , prit soudain la parole l'intéressée en l'imitant. C'est bien moi. »

Le bouclé la dévisagea longuement suite à cela. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant… si ce n'était pas elle, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait ce tic de langage d'appeler « love » toute personne faisant partie de la gente féminine – tic dont son cadet avait hérité, d'ailleurs ? Il ne répliqua rien, et se contenta de mettre fin à la distance qui le séparait d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'était un véritable miracle que de la ravoir parmi eux après toutes ces années à penser qu'elle avait péri…

« Mademoiselle, s'approcha à son tour Brennan et lui baisa la main. Comment se fait-il que vous… »

Il se coupa tout à coup dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander lorsqu'il aperçut son ventre rond.

« Vous… vous êtes enceinte ? »

Cette dernière lança un regard paniqué en direction de son amant, qui semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle par cette question. S'il apprenait la vérité, jamais il n'accepterait ensuite qu'ils ne fassent leur vie ensemble – ou alors, au prix de l'abandon de cet enfant qui serait forcément considéré comme illégitime par le règlement du royaume.

« Je… commença Emma.

– Père ! s'écria soudainement Liam pour lui venir en aide, faussement outré. Quel impoli faites-vous. La pauvre princesse, que l'on vient seulement de retrouver, l'assaillir d'interrogations de la sorte… Ne ferions-nous mieux pas de lui proposer une couche pour se reposer, de quoi manger et se changer ?

– Tu as parfaitement raison, mon fils. Excusez-moi, jeune fille, l'heureuse surprise de vous avoir avec nous me fait perdre mes bonnes manières. Heureusement que mon successeur se comporte déjà tel le bon roi qu'il fera lorsque je ne serai plus là… Killian, trouve-lui une chambre, laisse-la prendre un bain, donne-lui tout ce dont elle a besoin. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ma chère Emma.

– Merci, votre Majesté, répliqua la demoiselle avant de s'en aller en vitesse en compagnie des deux bruns, laissant un soupir de soulagement passer la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. »

Le trio se réfugia dans les appartements du plus jeune, où ils se mirent à l'aise. La fille du groupe en profita pour remercier son ami, grâce à qui elle avait pu se tirer d'une situation délicate. Pour le moment, du moins… car elle savait que le souverain reviendrait bien vite à la charge avec sa question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Emma que tu cachais lorsque nous en avons parlé l'autre jour ?! interrogea subitement le bouclé son cadet.

– Parce qu'on… on ne le savait pas nous-mêmes…

– Comment ça, "on" ?! »

Les deux amoureux racontèrent alors ce que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait révélé à la princesse, ces souvenirs retrouvés grâce à lui. Liam les écouta attentivement, sans faire la moindre remarque jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient terminé.

« Malheureusement, fit-il lorsqu'ils se turent, je ne suis pas sûr que le fait que vous partagiez un amour véritable suffise à faire accepter à Père et au peuple un futur enfant qui n'est pas le tien, Killian.

– Je sais, souffla ce dernier, visiblement résigné.

– Après tout… ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant de ce "léger" détail… »

Les frères Jones se tournèrent d'un même geste en direction d'Emma, qui venait de parler. Avait-elle vraiment suggéré de faire croire à tout le monde que le bébé qu'elle attendait était aussi celui du prince ?

« Ne paraissez pas si offusqués ! ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est certainement la meilleure solution que l'on peut trouver en si peu de temps. Surtout que c'est déjà ce que doit s'imaginer ton père. Et puis, franchement, Killian, tu as été bien plus présent pour nous que le véritable géniteur, tu sais, tu es déjà un père adoptif pour lui…

– Peut-être, mais… et s'il l'apprenait, et venait dévoiler notre secret pour créer un scandale ?! demanda l'intéressé, peu certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Il est trop lâche pour ça, et m'a bien fait comprendre par son abandon qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cet enfant… ni de moi alors il ne tenterait même pas. Ou bien, de toute façon, s'il le fait, personne ne le croira, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Et… tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Absolument pas. Sinon, je ne le proposerais pas. Je ne lui interdirai pas de voir son enfant s'il en a envie et qu'il s'en montre digne, je ne cacherai pas non plus la vérité au bébé quand il sera en âge de comprendre, mais mentir au reste du monde… si ça peut nous permettre de rester ensemble, je le ferai sans problème. Tu étais bien prêt à te mettre ton père à dos pour moi, alors pourquoi pas l'inverse ? »

Le lieutenant ne répliqua rien, se contentant de sourire et de prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front, véritablement touché par ses mots. Avec l'aide de l'aîné du garçon ils se construisirent toute une histoire plus ou moins réelle – il l'aurait cachée pendant longtemps, avant même qu'ils ne partent en mer durant l'été, pour la protéger de la méchante reine qui pourrait en avoir après elle si elle apprenait qu'elle était finalement toujours en vie et que la flamme de l'amour qu'ils se portaient plus jeunes s'était immédiatement rallumée lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ce qui avait donné le fœtus qui grandissait en Emma – puis Killian laissa les deux amis seuls un moment, le temps qu'il aille parler à son père de tout ceci et les laissant par le même temps profiter eux aussi de leurs retrouvailles.

Il traversa les longs couloirs du château d'un pas nerveux à sa recherche, et le trouva dans son bureau, le regard perdu au loin à travers la fenêtre de la pièce et les mains dans les poches. Il se racla la gorge pour faire part de sa présence et, lorsque Brennan se retourna, toute son attention rivée sur lui, il prit la parole, sa main se grattant le derrière de son oreille en signe de gêne :

« Père, je…

– Es-tu amoureux d'Emma ? le coupa ce dernier.

– Je… oui, avoua l'intéressé en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

– Et es-tu le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte ? »

Il resta muet un instant, toujours mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de l'affirmation qui allait suivre et du fait qu'il s'apprêtait à mentir à celui qui l'avait mis au monde sur un sujet aussi important que celui-ci (pour le meilleur, tenta-t-il de se rappeler) :

« Oui…

– Bien, c'est ce que j'espérais entendre. »

Le jeune homme ne répliqua rien. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le souverain avec ces questions, encore moins avec cette dernière remarque. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour comprendre, puisque le roi se reprit aussitôt :

« Il va falloir que tu l'épouses, tu sais.

– Pardon ?! s'étonna Killian. »

Et dire qu'il était venu pour cette même raison… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la suggestion vienne de son père lui-même.

« Vous allez devoir vous marier au plus vite, répéta l'autre. Avant qu'elle n'accouche. Tu connais les traditions.

– A vrai dire, c'était ce que j'étais venu vous demander. J'avais peur que vous ne refusiez, puisque nous n'avions pas attendu le mariage pour…

– Vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas m'opposer à l'amour que peut se porter deux personnes, surtout lorsque l'une d'entre elles est mon propre fils. Personne ne vous en voudra de ne pas avoir fait les choses dans l'ordre, tant que c'est bien _ton_ enfant qu'elle porte. Le peuple ne sera que bien trop heureux de savoir la princesse en vie, ils n'y prêteront même pas attention.

– Merci, Père, fit sincèrement le garçon. »

Puis, le cœur rempli de joie, plus heureux que jamais, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et rejoindre ses propres quartiers lorsque Brennan l'interpella à nouveau.

« Killian, attends ! »

Quand il fut sûr que son fils l'écoutait, il enleva une bague qu'il portait en collier autour de son cou, et la lui tendit.

« Elle appartenait à ta mère, expliqua-t-il au plus jeune devant son air interrogateur, elle aurait souhaité que tu l'aies et que tu fasses ta demande avec. Ce… ce sera au moins une chose que tu feras selon notre tradition. »

Ému par ce geste, le cadet Jones mit fin à la distance qui le séparait de son père, et le prit dans ses bras, chose qu'il faisait peu souvent pourtant – ils n'étaient plus vraiment proches depuis la mort de la reine, même s'ils s'aimaient énormément sans se le dire. Après plusieurs secondes d'étreinte, Killian se détacha du souverain puis se hâta de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Il la trouva en pleine discussions avec Liam, riant aux éclats comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Dès lors qu'il passa le pas de la porte, tous deux se turent, et le visage de la blonde se tourna dans sa direction, ses prunelles brillantes d'amour et de bonheur. Il ne perdit donc pas une seule seconde, se mit à genoux devant elle, et la questionna :

« Emma, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Celle-ci, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, avant de se jeter au cou de son compagnon.

« Bien sûr que oui, je le veux, s'écria-t-elle entre deux baisers échangés. »

Liam les dévisagea d'un air bienveillant, avant de discrètement quitter la pièce pour les laisser profiter de l'instant. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la princesse ne retrouve un air sérieux et qu'elle n'aborde un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé jusqu'alors.

« Est-ce qu'en tant que future femme, je peux maintenant te faire part de ma première faveur ? le questionna-t-elle.

– Tout ce que tu souhaites, répondit l'intéressé, tout sourire.

– J'aimerais que l'on reprenne mon royaume à Regina, elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait… »

Le rictus qu'arborait le prince sur ses lèvres disparut immédiatement, laissant place à du doute dans ses yeux océan. Ce qu'elle lui demandait… cela n'allait pas être chose facile, bien au contraire. Toutefois, il répliqua tout de même :

« Comme tu voudras. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

 **Mate, tu pourras remercier ma panne d'inspiration, qui m'aura fait passer de « faisons en sorte que Regina tue papa et frère Jones parce qu'elle aura appris qu'Emma n'est pas morte et que Killian la cache quelque part » à « oh tant pis, restons dans le fluffy, il en faut bien en ce moment » :p (Quoique vu comme tu aimes faire souffrir Killian, je suis sûre que ça ne t'aurait même pas dérangée ahah.)  
**


	7. J-1

**Le grand jour se rapproche… Tout comme la fin de cette histoire, et son happy ending (ou pas, en fait je ne t'ai pas dit, mate, mais ils meurent tous à la fin… joyeux anniversaire hein) ! :D**

* * *

Durant le mois suivant les retrouvailles d'Emma avec les autres membres de la famille Jones, le palais devint plus vivant que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. En effet, entre les préparatifs hâtifs d'un mariage entre le prince et la princesse afin qu'il soit célébré avant la naissance du fœtus comme l'exigeait la tradition et l'élaboration d'un plan pour détrôner la méchante reine de la Forêt Enchantée, personne ne chômait au château. Les épousailles étaient prévues pour Noël ; le grand combat, auquel toute personne valide et apte à se battre était convié afin d'augmenter les chances de gagner, quelques jours plus tôt. Killian avait bien entendu prévu d'y participer, tout comme son père et son frère, ce qui enchantait guère sa bien-aimée.

« Es-tu vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda pour la énième fois la jeune femme, allongée dans leur lit tout en regardant le brun se préparer pour le grand jour.

– Chérie, soupira l'intéressé tout en se tournant pour lui faire face. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu sais bien qu'il m'est impossible de refuser. Et puis, j'ai _envie_ de le faire. Après tout, la mort prématurée de ma mère… c'est en partie elle qui l'a déclenchée. Tout comme toi, j'ai besoin de savoir Regina enfermée à jamais derrière des barreaux loin d'ici pour toujours.

– Et si tu te fais tuer ?!

– Chérie… répéta-t-il, plus calmement cette fois. »

Il referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise, puis vint s'asseoir aux côtes de la demoiselle, dont il enserra les épaules de son bras en signe de réconfort. Elle, de son côté, se colla davantage à son corps et laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse.

« J'ai déjà perdu tout le monde, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi…

– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, répliqua l'autre en un sourire rassurant. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis bon, c'est survivre. »

Puis il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de se relever, fin prêt à partir au combat.

« Je te promets de revenir vivant, ajouta-t-il, et en la meilleure des formes pour célébrer notre mariage. »

Cette réplique valut enfin l'esquisse d'un rictus de la part de la blonde, mais qui disparut aussitôt que le lieutenant sortit de son champ de vision. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui, son stress d'autant plus décuplé par sa grossesse dont le terme approchait vraiment maintenant. Tout n'était plus question que d'une semaine ou deux. C'est pourquoi, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à son fiancé avant qu'il ne s'en aille et malgré les avertissements des médecins qui lui avaient prescrit de bouger le moins possible, elle se hâta hors de la chambre pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sur son chemin, elle eut la malheureuse surprise de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais – à vrai dire, elle l'avait presque fait, malgré le rappel permanent qu'elle portait en elle de cette personne – et qu'elle n'aurait surtout jamais pensé apercevoir en ce lieu, qui se stoppa net dans sa marche quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Baelfire ?! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, la peur qu'il ne révèle la vérité les concernant, elle et leur enfant, ou qu'il ne demande de l'argent en échange de son silence lui traversant subitement l'esprit. Allait-il à nouveau tout gâcher ?! Il sembla lire ses doutes dans ses yeux, puisque d'un ton calme il lui fit :

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas venu me présenter comme le véritable père du bébé. Je… je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, Swan – ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Emma ? – et je voulais m'excuser pour ça. Dès lors que je t'ai demandé de partir, je l'ai regretté. Je le regretterai certainement toute ma vie. Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant, je t'ai vue en compagnie de ton futur mari, vous avez l'air heureux tous les deux… j'espère en tout cas qu'il te rend heureuse. Je ne vais donc pas m'interposer, tu mérites mieux que moi. _Vous_ méritez mieux que moi, se corrigea-t-il en dirigeant ses prunelles vers le ventre de la jeune femme. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je vais participer à la bataille contre Regina, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour me racheter. Tu ne me pardonneras certainement jamais. Mais sache tout de même que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, pour toi, le bébé ou que sais-je… je serai ravi de t'aider si j'en suis capable. Au revoir, Emma. Adieux, peut-être. Je te souhaite que ton avenir – _votre_ avenir – soit rempli de bonheur. »

A ces mots, il fit mine de continuer son chemin, résigné, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta, des pleurs roulant le long de ses joues, visiblement touchée par son discours sincère.

« Si tu… si tu veux venir rendre visite à notre enfant quand il sera né… je n'en verrai pas d'inconvénient, tant que tu ne mets pas en danger notre secret, à Killian et moi, concernant sa paternité, lui proposa-t-elle.

– Merci, ce serait avec plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai jamais rien. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Il vivra toujours dans de meilleures conditions ici qu'avec moi, alors que nous avons déjà du mal à manger à notre faim tous les jours… »

Il s'en alla ensuite définitivement, après un dernier timide sourire échangé avec son ex-amour. Cette dernière resta immobile au milieu du long couloir pendant un moment, troublée par cette rencontre et ce qui venait de se passer. Elle fut sortie de ses songes par une voix qui l'appela au loin.

« Emma ! N'as-tu pas écouté ce que t'ont dit les médecins ?! Pourquoi es-tu sortie de la chambre, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le prince accourut vers elle, et la dévisagea longuement, inquiet.

« Tout va très bien, le rassura-t-elle. J'avais… j'avais juste oublié de te dire quelque chose.

– Ah oui ? Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé, sa curiosité piquée au vif. »

Avant de prendre la parole, Emma mit fin aux derniers pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, qui y répondit aussitôt.

« Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, amusé mais aussi attendri qu'elle ait tant tenu à lui révéler ces quelques mots avant qu'il ne parte. »

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à leurs appartements, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit enfin pour de bon. Ils avaient un plan minutieux à suivre pour vaincre Regina, il ne fallait donc pas qu'il mette tout le monde en retard par sa faute.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans aucune nouvelle de l'avancée de la bataille. Personne n'était encore revenu, personne ne savait ce qui était en train de se passer au royaume de la Forêt Enchantée. Emma, bien qu'exténuée par sa grossesse, ne dormait presque plus par peur de rater leur retour, ou l'annonce d'une nouvelle quelle qu'elle soit, bonne ou mauvaise. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, au départ, se raccrochant à la promesse de Killian, à cette bague qu'il lui avait offerte peu de temps avant de partir, gage de leurs fiançailles, mais elle n'en tenait plus à présent.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, à la veille de Noël et du mariage des deux jeunes gens, et la blonde se trouvait toujours seule au château. Ce n'était pas normal ; ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, elle en était persuadée. Peut-être même lui cachait-on certaines choses pour la préserver, et ainsi empêcher des complications pour la future naissance ? L'attente la rendait folle, et lui faisait penser n'importe quoi… Elle devait savoir, quitte à se rendre sur les lieux elle-même, malgré son état. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance.

« Granny, dites-moi la vérité, s'adressa-t-elle donc à son infirmière, une vieille amie de la famille Jones. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe, où se trouve tout le monde parti au combat ?

– Je suis désolée, mais je vous promets que je n'en ai aucune idée… Pour tout vous dire, je m'inquiète fortement moi aussi… »

Cette réponse ne rassura pas la princesse, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi elle demanda :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour l'enfant que j'attends – enfin, après tout, tout ce stress que j'accumule ne l'est pas non plus – mais… si personne n'est apte à me donner de réponse quant à ce qui se passe… il va falloir que j'aille les chercher moi-même. Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour cela.

– Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua l'autre. C'est bien trop dangereux pour que vous vous y rendiez. Le roi m'a spécifiquement demandé de vous protéger, pas de vous faire prendre de tels risques.

– Alors je vais être obligée de m'enfuir en cachette en pleine nuit, dans le froid et la neige, seule et difficilement capable de me défendre… énuméra la jeune femme d'un ton faussement résolu. »

La surnommée Granny soupira face à cet entêtement. Elle connaissait Emma, et savait que ces « menaces » n'étaient pas vaines. Elle lança donc un regard en direction de la fenêtre et, voyant qu'il neigeait au-dehors et que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, elle fit :

« Bien, j'accepte. Mais à une seule condition : nous partons demain matin, il est trop tard pour faire nos affaires maintenant.

– D'accord… à la première heure, nous nous retrouverons à l'entrée du palais. Ne soyez pas en retard, surtout. »

Cette fois davantage soulagée à l'idée qu'elle en saurait bientôt plus sur ce mystère, la blonde tenta de se reposer un moment, pour être en forme le lendemain. Elle s'endormit aussitôt à cause de toute la fatigue qu'elle avait en elle. Elle fut sortie de ses songes remplis de retrouvailles avec son amour en pleine nuit par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait et se releva en sursaut, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée, love, s'éleva une voix dans le noir, je ne voulais pas…

– Killian ! s'écria l'intéressée en le reconnaissant. »

Malgré sa grossesse qui rendaient ses mouvements beaucoup moins fluides, elle sauta hors du lit et se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon, plus heureuse que jamais de l'avoir à ses côtés. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'il s'empressa de sécher.

« Je suis désolé pour le manque de nouvelles, les choses n'ont pas tourné comme prévu. Mais c'est fini, à présent, nous sommes de retour et nous avons gagné. Regina a été exilée dans une tour loin d'ici pour toujours…

– C'est vrai, vous avez réussi ? se réjouit la princesse. Tout… tout le monde va bien ?

– A ce propos… »

Le ton grave que prit le brun fit perdre instantanément le sourire qu'arborait Emma sur son visage depuis qu'il lui était apparu, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Qui avaient-ils perdu au combat ? Liam ? Brennan ? Quelqu'un d'autre qui leur était cher ? Le lieutenant lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le grand matelas, avant de prendre place à ses côtés sans pour autant lâcher ses doigts.

« J'ai… j'ai rencontré Baelfire pendant notre périple, commença-t-il son récit.

– Ah ?! Et… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Il m'a raconté que vous vous êtiez croisés avant notre départ, et m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il a dû te dire à toi : qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il t'avait fait, qu'il ne révélerait jamais notre secret, et qu'il espérait que je serais capable de faire ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire – te rendre heureuse. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il aimerait se racheter de tout ce mal qu'il a pu te faire. Et… et il l'a fait.

– Comment ça ?

– Il est… mort, Emma, j'en suis désolé. Il s'est sacrifié, pour sauver mon frère, qui se serait fait tuer s'il n'était pas intervenu. »

A ces mots, de nouveaux pleurs s'écoulèrent des prunelles de la blonde. Elle posa une main sur son ventre comme pour se réconforter, avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de Killian, qu'elle serra le plus fort possible contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'apprendre le décès de son ex-petit-ami lui ferait tant de mal. C'était un homme bien, finalement, malgré ses erreurs du passé… Elle se sentait triste que leur enfant ne puisse jamais le connaître. Elle se promit de lui parler de lui et de son acte héroïque quand il serait en âge de comprendre. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage sur son sort puisque le prince reprit la parole.

« J'ai… une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, lui fit-il. Peut-être plus joyeuse, ou peut-être pas. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je t'en prie, mais… nous avons retrouvé ton père.

– Vous… quoi ?! s'étonna la jeune femme. Où est-il, comment se fait-il que…

– Calme-toi, la coupa son fiancé. Nous l'avons ramené avec nous, bien entendu, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il n'est pas en forme… du tout. A vrai dire, il a l'air d'avoir été mis sous un sort du sommeil. Et puisque ta mère n'est plus parmi nous, nous ne savons pas si nous pourrons le faire se réveiller ou pas…

– Bien sûr que si, on peut ! Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'un baiser d'amour véritable, alors amène-moi à lui. »

Killian se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Évidemment qu'il n'existait pas qu'une seule sorte d'amour véritable, et que celui qu'un père et sa fille se portait pouvait être aussi pur et puissant que celui de deux amants… Il s'empressa donc d'aider Emma à se rendre dans la chambre du roi de la Forêt Enchantée, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient déjà plusieurs médecins, qui se poussèrent dès lors qu'ils aperçurent la jeune femme pour lui laisser la place. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de celui qui l'avait mise au monde et enserra sa main froide dans la sienne.

Son futur mari ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se reculèrent pour leur laisser leur intimité. La blonde resta silencieuse un moment, à simplement contempler David, émue de le revoir, puis elle approcha son visage de lui, le cœur tout de même serré par la peur que son geste ne marche pas. Elle ferma les yeux, puis déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Réveille-toi, papa, je t'en prie… »

Durant plusieurs longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Le souverain ne montra aucun signe de réveil. Killian commença alors à s'avancer vers sa bien-aimée, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler face à cette douloureuse déception. Il fut finalement coupé dans son élan par un mouvement de bras du roi qu'il leva pour caresser les cheveux de son enfant.

« Emma, murmura-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux et lui offrant un léger sourire. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'intéressée fonde littéralement en larmes pour la troisième fois de la soirée (décidément, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie), et prenne son père dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir un jour, et pourtant, voilà qu'elle le tenait tout contre elle en ce soir de Noël… Les miracles existaient donc vraiment.

Afin qu'ils puissent profiter au mieux de leurs retrouvailles, le lieutenant invita tout le monde à sortir et referma la porte derrière eux. Exténué suite à ces longs jours de bataille, il partit se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain, où il fut rejoint plus tard par sa fiancée. Elle se blottit tout contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement une fois sous les couvertures alors qu'il était profondément endormi.

« Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de rejoindre le sommeil à son tour, un grand sourire barrant son visage. »

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait riche en émotions.

* * *

 **Pardon pour le moment complètement niais d'Emma qui va rejoindre Killian parce qu'elle a oublié de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais ça m'a fait rire de l'imaginer faire ça, on va dire que c'est la grossesse qui la rend ainsi, hein… :')**


	8. J-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**Bon eh bien voilà, c'est le grand jour, (encore) joyeux anniversaire mate (c'est bon normalement cette fois c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis ahah) ! J'espère que cette petite fin te plaira, tout comme j'espère que cette histoire entière t'aura plu d'ailleurs :3**

* * *

En ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre, Emma fut réveillée par une vive lumière qui pénétra dans la grande chambre alors que quelqu'un y entrait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son futur mari (tout n'était plus question que de quelques heures maintenant) portant un plateau rempli de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il lui sourit chaleureusement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent avant de retourner à ses côtés.

« Joyeux Noël, love, lui fit-il tout en lui volant un baiser.

– Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée ensemble, avant de devoir se séparer afin de se préparer chacun de leur côté pour leur mariage qui allait avoir lieu le soir-même. La princesse s'empressa de se coiffer et s'habiller pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il lui resterait ensuite et le passer en compagnie de son père. Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à ses appartements, prenant bien soin de ne croiser personne, et surtout pas son prince, dans lesquels elle entra après y avoir été invitée. Les yeux du roi s'ouvrirent en grand d'émerveillement lorsqu'il aperçut sa petite fille si belle dans sa longue robe blanche, et sa couronne de fleurs posée sur la tête.

Elle avait encore tant de mal à y croire, à réaliser que tout ceci était bien réel. Que le souverain de la Forêt Enchantée allait assister à son mariage – avec son amour de jeunesse, qui plus est. Finalement la vie ne s'était pas tant acharnée que cela contre son sort, comme elle avait pu le croire pendant tant d'années. Au contraire, même, elle était en train de lui offrir la plus belle des fins heureuses dont elle aurait pu rêver. (Ou presque. Il manquait tout de même sa mère qui elle était bien disparue à jamais.)

« Tu sais, cette vie de château, ton futur mariage avec Killian… c'est tout ce que nous avions toujours souhaité pour toi, avec ta mère. Je suis désolé que tu n'y aies pas eu le droit avant et que nous ayons dû t'enlever de ce quotidien…

– Nous en avons déjà parlé hier, papa, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous souhaitiez simplement me protéger, et tout s'est arrangé à présent. Je ne veux plus y penser, et simplement me réjouir de cette journée. D'ailleurs… »

Emma fit une pause, se sentant quelque peu honteuse par la révélation qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Cependant, devant le regard bienveillant de son père, elle reprit la parole :

« D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de participer au moindre bal et ce soir, avec Killian…

– Tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser ? comprit-il immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, et il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'entraîner dans différents mouvements au milieu de la pièce. Il fit bien attention à ne pas lui faire faire de gestes trop brusques pour le bébé qui se trouvait dans son ventre. Malgré son inexpérience en la matière, elle semblait des plus à l'aise, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Tu t'y prends vraiment de manière naturelle… comme ta mère. »

Elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant de sourire de ce sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis le matin-même et de suivre ses pas. Elle avait hâte de montrer ses talents à Killian dans quelques heures lors de leur valse d'ouverture…

Lui, de son côté, se trouvait en compagnie de son frère et son père à organiser la salle pour l'événement. Il avait revêtu un beau costume, tout comme les deux autres hommes de sa famille – il avait demandé à Liam d'être son témoin. Il avait tout autant de mal qu'Emma de se dire que tout ceci n'était pas un doux rêve duquel il allait bientôt se réveiller et retourner dans sa morne existence.

« Eh, petit frère, l'interpella son aîné alors qu'il se perdait dans ses songes, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

– A la chance que j'ai. Et aussi… au fait que j'ai fini par te battre, ajouta-t-il en riant.

– Je n'en ai jamais douté. Même si, étant bien plus beau et intelligent que toi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'Emma pouvait te trouver… »

Cette remarque valut un coup dans l'épaule du plus vieux de la part du lieutenant, avant que tous deux ne se mettent à rire, complices. Leur père les regarda de loin, touché. Il avait été difficile de les éduquer après la mort de leur mère et créer des liens avec eux ; souvent il avait été sur le point d'abandonner, de s'en aller sans jamais regarder en arrière parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'être le père dont ils méritaient mais finalement, à les voir si heureux ainsi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tant échoué. Il dut toutefois les arrêter dans leurs chamailleries, puisque l'heure fatidique approchait, et qu'ils devaient rejoindre la petite chapelle dans les jardins du château au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer à leur place qu'à nouveau la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Emma plus resplendissante que jamais au bras de son père. Elle ne le lâcha qu'une fois arrivée devant Killian, qui lui prit la main pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade. Le prêtre démarra donc son discours, jusqu'au fameux « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » une fois l'échange des vœux faits et après s'être tous les deux dit « oui ». Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle suite à leur baiser passionné, le couple quitta les lieux sous une pluie d'applaudissements et de pétales de roses et regagnèrent la salle de bal du château, où ils célébrèrent leur union en dansant toute la nuit au beau milieu des autres convives.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivant le mariage se passèrent sans aucune encombre. La bonne humeur de tout le monde pouvait se ressentir à travers le palais, qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu de calme et de sérénité maintenant que plus aucune menace ne pesait nulle part et que les deux royaumes voisins étaient réunis. Le roi David était retourné vivre chez lui, même s'il venait rendre visite à sa fille tous les jours, cette dernière ne se déplaçant plus que très peu désormais, surprotégée par son tout jeune mari qui se montrait aux petits soins pour elle.

Quelques jours seulement après le début de la nouvelle année, tandis que de légers flocons de neige tombaient au-dehors, les deux amoureux se trouvaient bien au chaud dans le grand château. La jeune femme était allongée de tout son long sur un divan face à la cheminée, les mains posées sur son ventre plus rond que jamais, et avait les yeux fermés pour apprécier davantage la mélodie qui s'élevait entre les murs de la pièce.

En effet, le brun avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez eux de lui jouer un morceau de piano dans ses moments de repos, celui que sa défunte mère elle-même n'avait cessé de répéter pour le calmer lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé et qu'elle lui avait appris durant son enfance. Même s'il n'en était pas le père biologique, le fœtus semblait déjà apprécier la musique autant que lui puisque d'après son épouse, celle-ci était le meilleur des remèdes pour l'apaiser. Et, alors que le terme de sa grossesse approchait à grands pas, les contractions se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle en avait bien besoin.

Cependant, cette fois-ci la technique ne sembla pas marcher, puisqu'au lieu de diminuer, ses dites contractions se firent au contraire de plus en plus rapprochées et fortes, à tel point qu'elle fut obligée de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en serrant les dents. Le prince, quand il l'aperçut dans cette position, la douleur facilement visible sur son visage, s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer et accourut à ses côtés. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes en caressant avec délicatesse son dos dans l'espoir de la soulager quelque peu.

« Emma… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à l'intéressée d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

– Le bébé, souffla-t-elle. Je crois qu'il arrive… »

A l'entente de ces mots, le jeune homme resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts par la panique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait, ou plutôt pouvait, faire. De plus, son frère et son père s'en étaient allés rendre visite aux souverains d'Arendelle quelques temps plus tôt (son aîné et Elsa, qui s'étaient rencontrés au mariage, avaient tout de suite sympathisé et trouvaient des excuses pour se revoir le plus souvent possible depuis lors) ; ils étaient donc seuls au palais. Ce fut finalement un cri de la blonde qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Va chercher Johanna ! le supplia-t-elle. »

Il ne se fit pas attendre, et se leva d'un bond. Il prit quand même le temps de déposer un tendre baiser dans les cheveux de sa belle puis se retrouva rapidement en-dehors de la pièce, à courir jusqu'aux quartiers de la vieille femme. C'était l'ancienne servante de la mère de la princesse de la Forêt Enchantée, qu'ils avaient eu le bonheur de retrouver vivante elle aussi quand ils avaient repris le pouvoir sur Regina. Ils l'avaient donc avec plaisir accueillie parmi eux jusqu'à la naissance avant qu'elle retourne à la Forêt Enchantée. C'était elle qui avait mis au monde Emma, à l'époque. Il était normal qu'elle en fasse à nouveau de même avec elle.

Killian entra en trombe dans sa chambre, le souffle court. Il ne prit presque pas la peine de reprendre sa respiration, qu'il fit, paniqué :

« Emma va accoucher ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la dénommée Johanna, qui s'empressa de le suivre à travers les couloirs du château, et jusque dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la blonde. Elle était en sueur, concentrée à essayer de calmer son souffle. Ses traits du visage s'adoucirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte la servante et son mari. Elle offrit à ce dernier un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il vint se placer à ses côtés et reprit ses mains dans les siennes, tandis que Johanna posait une serviette froide sur le front de la jeune femme pour la soulager quelque peu alors qu'elle lui donnait différentes instructions pour que la naissance se passe au mieux.

Ce fut long et douloureux mais, finalement, des pleurs se firent enfin entendre à travers les murs de la pièce. On ne perçut plus que le nouveau-né pendant plusieurs secondes, tous les autres le contemplant avec bonheur, heureux que tout se soit passé pour le mieux et qu'il ait l'air en forme. Ou plutôt, qu' _elle_ _…_

« C'est une fille, annonça la servante tout en tendant le bébé à Emma, qui la porta avec joie entre ses bras, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, exténuée mais se sentant plus épanouie que jamais. »

Elle détourna ensuite le regard vers son mari, et l'invita à s'approcher en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne dans la sienne et lui faisant une place sur le divan. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amour, caressa tendrement la joue de l'enfant puis passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Cette dernière en profita pour laisser reposer sa tête contre son cou et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? questionna Killian.

– J'avais pensé à Sarah. Ou, pour être plus exacte… Sarah Blanche Elizabeth. Ça te plait ?

– C'est parfait. »

Ce fut au tour du garçon de laisser une larme rouler le long de sa joue. _Elizabeth_ _._ C'était le nom de sa défunte mère, et Emma avait décidé de lui rendre hommage en donnant son nom à sa fille. Il ne pouvait être plus touché que par cette attention ; elle savait à quel point celle qui l'avait mis au monde avait compté pour lui, et à quel point elle lui manquait, même encore aujourd'hui, après tant d'années. La blonde avait donc voulu lui faire la surprise.

Ils ne conversèrent pas davantage, puisque la jeune femme s'endormit rapidement, la petite dans ses bras qui avait les paupières fermées elle aussi. Elles avaient besoin de repos, puisque bientôt les Jones et David viendraient rendre visite à la nouvelle princesse. Lui ne bougea pas, gardant un œil sur sa famille maintenant que Johanna les avait laissés seuls pour un peu plus d'intimité.

Tout en les contemplant, les pupilles emplies d'amour, il repensa à ce soir d'été qui avait totalement changé sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à l'époque, ce soir où il avait été enlevé à sa contemplation de la lune se reflétant sur la mer par des cris de détresse qui l'avaient amenés à Emma. Et maintenant, quatre mois plus tard, en ce quatre janvier, l'arrivée de la petite Sarah Blanche Elizabeth Jones lui avait fait changer d'avis sur une chose, par rapport à avant que cette « Swan » ne fasse partie de son monde.

 _Aucune vue n'était plus belle que celle de la femme qu'il aimait tenant dans ses bras leur enfant – il n'avait pas besoin d'en être le père biologique pour l'aimer comme tel._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini. Au passage merci aux gens qui ont suivi/favorisé/commenté cette histoire, ça fait toujours bien plaisir !**

 **(Je sais que dans la série, c'est Prof qui fait accoucher Blanche-Neige, mais j'ai préféré le remplacer par Johanna ici. Aussi, l'enfant n'est pas Henry mais une fille simplement parce qu'en plus de la même date de naissance, au début je pensais lui donner le même prénom que toi sauf qu'après je me suis rappelée qu'elle était quand même la fille de Baelfire, alors je me suis dit que ça ne te plairait peut-être pas ahah, donc j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques. Bien entendu, le prénom Elizabeth pour la mère de Killian est un petit clin d'œil au fait que c'est celui que tu lui donnes dans tes fictions, tout comme le couple Elsa/Liam d'ailleurs ;))**


End file.
